The present disclosure relates to a firearm storage apparatus, and more particularly to a security enclosure apparatus for handguns which can be quickly opened for withdrawal of the gun.
While the need for a handgun in an emergency situation requires that it be easily accessible, it is also well recognized that means must be provided to limit access to those for whom its use is not intended. There are different methods of securing handguns against unauthorized use, but they all have some disadvantages associated with them. If the gun is secured in a locked cabinet, it is not readily available for use in self-defense. In comparison, a locking mechanism that allows the gun to be readily available for use, such as a trigger lock, may often be misplaced after being removed and lost due to its small size.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations of the existing security enclosure apparatus for handguns.